everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ArtemisDonut/Unusual Soulmate AU Possibilities
So you guys probably know, Rose made a request station for soulmate AUs! You should totally go check it cool ^u^. Meanwhile, it dug up some old concepts I had forgotten and boy am I glad for that. I've always liked Soulmate AUs, though I find the basic ones a bit... bland. There are exceptions of course, when someone's writing skill can turn even the driest of prompts into a jewel but we aren't here to discuss that. I've laid out some Soulmate AU prompts that are a bit.... unusual. Feel free to use them but please credit me. Here we go: *Soulmate AU where you are destined to meet everyone except for your soulmate. Weird ensures. *The world is filled with the Immortals, humanoid creatures who live forever and never age, or so they seem to be. They go about their lives just like us, moving through the cycles of life. Only, they just never seem to die. That is one of the differences from this world. The other is that each Immortal is assigned a soulmate. It is always uncertain when an Immortal meets their soulmate. However, when they first glance upon each other, a clock is inked upon each of their wrists. This is how much time they have until they die. Your left clock shows your soulmate's clock. Your right one shows yours. Once an Immortals meets their soulmate, they become mortal, living for an amount of time that varies. If you have betrayed and took advantage of the system, living forever only because you refused to go out and meet your soulmate, you may receive a minute for your time left, only enough for panicking and a prayer. However, if you searched in earnest for your destined one, you granted much time to spend with your family, friends, and new soulmate. And since soulmates' clock have different times, your soulmate may die before you, or vice versa. Once you die, a new Immortal is born. Have fun. *Oh! Gotta add this: If your soulmate kills themself before they meet you, then you die too. Or vice versa. If they kill themself after they met you, when the clocks are inked onto your wrists, then their remaining time is added to your clock. If you kill them, you die and they are granted a new soulmate, who is born because you have died. Again, have fun. *Soulmate AU where you are destined to kill your soulmate. Huahaha *Here's a bit of a set-of-events-prompt: Everyone is born with a clock on their wrist, showing when you will meet your soulmate(this is a basic prompt). Your clock was frozen perhaps even before you were born, meaning your soulmate was dead. For years and years you turned over every rock you could find, searched through old records, until you finally found where your soulmate had died. You packed your bags for a couple nights and traveled there. In the early, early morning, you asked for the flowers they had loved most from a florist. And once you arrive at the cemetery, you don't talk. You set the flowers down on there grave and sit in peace for a moment. Then you leave. Your family is worried sick when you come home, but you don't tell them what you did. Only when you drift off to sleep do you smile serenely, finally able to rest. *Everyone has insomnia. The only way to sleep is for your soulmate(whom you meet randomly and know it's them because you can just feel it) to sing a special lullaby. However, no one knows that once you sleep, you are killed in your sleep. Everyone says it's due to something or another. Sleepwaking, suicide, suffocation, something else that doesn't start with a s, etc. Soon after you die, your soulmate dies too. Obviously, the lullaby is 'Gloomy Sunday'. Everyone's apparently fluent in Hungarian. *You can kill everyone except for your soulmate. The world is swarming of murderers desperate for love. And you are one of them. Weird twist on yanderes. I'll add more later! For now, tell me what you think OWO Category:Blog posts